Regalo perfecto
by Bianka Black
Summary: James está desesperado por encontrar mi regalo perfecto, y yo lo que más quiero es que me regale una cajita musical... ¿Llegará con mi regalo?


Advertencia: Este fanfiction es de Navidad, así que no se extrañen el ver que es sobre eso ^^ tiene algunas faltas de redacción, pero es que en este mes he aprendido más y me di cuenta al releerlo, pero no edité^^.

Declaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Jk. Rowling.

* * *

Aquel día veinticuatro de Diciembre de 1980, yo estaba sentada frente a la cuna de Harry, tratando de dormir. La noche anterior había llorado sin cesar hasta, prácticamente, amanecer. No había querido despertar a James, quien estaba cansado después de haber ido a una misión por la Orden del Fénix. Había tenido que quedarse vigilando una casa durante toda la noche, viendo quiénes entraban o salían; merecía descansar hasta la tarde.

Estaba todo muy silencioso, cuando salí de la habitación. Miré el árbol de Navidad que estaba en el centro de la sala de estar, decorado por mi esposo y yo. Era una fecha especial el día siguiente, y no podía estar más ansiosa por ello: era la segunda Navidad que pasaría junto al hombre que amo, junto a aquel hombre que me hacía tan feliz. Si bien no era la primera, estaba tan emocionada como aquella vez.

Sentí ruidos en la habitación contigua, supuse que James se había despertado. Miré la hora: era casi mediodía; no debería levantarse. Suspiré. Como buena esposa, debería haberle tenido, siquiera, el desayuno. Eso hice a continuación. No especificaré lo que preparé, pero es el típico desayuno inglés. Por si no lo saben, siempre hay unas tostadas entremedio.

—Oh, Lily —sonrió James, caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose en la silla más cercana a mí. Me besó tiernamente—. Sirius debería saber lo bueno que es tener una esposa. Se pasa todo el día reprochándome por no poder hacer nada "malo". O por tener que rechazar las miles de chicas que se me lanzan a los brazos.

— ¿Miles? —pregunté, riendo. James asintió, sorbiendo un poco de café —. Sirius debería bajar un poco la cabeza… ¿Cuándo será el día en que le tomen las riendas?

— ¿Tomarle las riendas a Sirius Black? —Rió James. Le imité con gusto —, me gustaría ver eso… dime, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, pero me hiciste falta —murmuré, levantándome y acercándome a James. Le coloqué las manos en sus hombros y comencé a masajear —. Estás tenso. Debiste haberte quedado acostado.

—No, debo ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad —dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos. Le besé la frente —. ¿Sabes?, tengo muchas dudas sobre qué regalarte… creo que no fue muy buena idea regalarte algo cada mes. Un chocolate, no tiene suficiente valor como para regalártelo, pues eres lo más importante en mi vida. Flores, siempre que puedo te traigo. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Tú tienes que regalármelo —sonreí, pensando en mi regalo perfecto. Él me miró de forma penetrante y yo me pregunté si acaso podía leer mi mente. De cualquier forma, saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza —. Entonces, volverás a salir.

—Sí, pero es para comprarles los regalos a Harry, Canuto (¿Sabes si alguna chica se metería en una caja de regalo?), Remus, Peter y a ti… me demoraré mucho, creo. Saldré después de las cuatro. Quiero ver a Harry despierto antes, jugar un rato con él; no lo he visto desde ayer en la mañana.

Sonreí. Como padre, James era un amor. Cualquier niño hubiera querido tenerlo a él, aunque creo que, si era una niña, quizás le hubiera dado el complejo de Electra. Escuché como Harry lloraba, pero fue él quien reaccionó más rápido, yendo al instante para allá. Caminé hacia la habitación de Harry, para poder observar cómo James le podía silenciar en un momento de tanta desesperación por parte del bebé.

James lo tomaba de una forma que siempre lograba hacerme sonreír, suspirar y mirarlo como si le viera por primera vez, enamorándome a primera vista. Sabía que jamás, nunca, me arrepentiría de haberme casado con él, pues era mi felicidad. Pensé unos momentos en el único regalo que siempre había querido: una cajita musical. Hacia poco tiempo había visto una, pero costaba mucho, por lo que no la quise comprar; sin embargo en ese momento la quería, la deseaba, la anhela y me preguntaba qué iba a pasar si James no me la regalaba… ¿Se lo reprocharía continuamente? Sí, eso haría, pero siempre como juego para que James me la terminara comprando. Era la primera vez que quería algo con tantas ganas, hasta llegar a ese punto. Pero era mi sueño, un sueño que nadie había hecho realidad.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, James se fue apresurado, pues había olvidado ir a comprar lo que necesitaba. Justo cuando había salido, tocaron la puerta. La fui a abrir. Sirius ya estaba ahí, con su típica sonrisa, y con una botella de vino con una cinta de regalo. Como siempre, me abrazó bastante fuerte, casi hiriéndome. No se daba cuenta de que, cuando era así de afectuoso, llegaba incluso a lastimar. Pero me gustaba. Sirius era una persona que demostraba sus sentimientos, aunque sólo sea con las personas más cercanas; aquel círculo pequeño del cual yo ya formaba parte.

Al cabo de unos instantes llegó Peter, un poco más nervioso de lo habitual, y Remus, quien estaba un poco debilitado, quizás por la cercanía de la Luna llena. Muchas veces me daba pena su enfermedad y me gustaría haberle ayudado. Lamentablemente, no podía, pues no había cura alguna, tan sólo podía ayudarle a curarse las heridas que el mismo se hacía, al no poder capturar a algún humano.

James volvió en la noche, un poco entristecido. Con la sola mirada me bastó para que supiera que no había conseguido lo que tanto había querido buscar. No me importó, yo le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle, pues me había dicho que no había conseguido el mío, pero que iba a volver a salir en la noche. Después de eso, no pude hacer que cambie de opinión. Él iba a ir y nada lo detendría. Él quería buscarme un regalo perfecto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, todos nos fuimos a dormir. Sirius se quedó en el sillón largo. Peter juntó los dos sillones más pequeños, haciéndolos largos y Remus, por su condición, durmió en la cama de invitados. Yo me fui a dormir, sola, pues James había tomado su abrigo y había salido.

***

James caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres, adonde había llegado por medio de aparición. Necesitaba encontrar aquel regalo que Lily siempre había querido. No importaba el precio que tuviera, mientras sea Lily, la persona que más amaba, quien lo quisiera. Había leído su diario de vida, pero sólo por su bien, pues la quería hacer feliz, pero las cajitas musicales eran comunes, y todas iguales. Él buscaba una que nadie más tuviera, sólo su Lily, nadie más que ella, y sólo para ella.

El viento soplaba un poco más fuerte de lo común. Se escuchaban algunos villancicos de navidad a la lejanía, acompañados de campanillas y risas. Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó su reloj. Eran pasado las tres de la mañana, y todo estaba cerrado. Maldijo en voz baja. Quería el mejor regalo para la mejor mujer del mundo. Y había un solo lugar donde podría encontrarlo, pero llegar a ese lugar por la noche, era entregarse en bandeja de oro a los Mortífagos. No por ser navidad ellos no iban a andar por las calles, disfrutando el ver a gente morir.

Entró al negocio y vio, a la lejanía, lo que tanto había estado buscando. Aquella cajita musical tenía tres espejos en donde la bailarina se reflejaba, según le comentaba el vendedor. Tenía algunos diamantes incrustados en las puntas del lugar donde bailaba la figura, haciendo que la luz de la habitación se proyectara a través de las piedras preciosas. La melodía era única. Todo en esa caja era único. Y el precio valía la pena. La hora valía la pena. Lily valía la pena.

La compró y la envolvió en un papel de regalo, saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sentía un silencio anormal, que se vio acompañado de un helado viento. Sintió miedo, por alguna razón, y no podía evitarlo. Al final de la calle, detrás de él y a sus costados, habían Mortífagos riendo, al verlo tan feliz, solo. Eran más de diez contra uno. James no tenía posibilidades, y lo que más lamentaba, era no poder entregarle su regalo a su Lily.

—_Avada kedavra _—la luz verde se reflejó en todo el lugar.

***

Abrí los ojos sentándome en la cama. Sentí las lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro y escuché mi propio grito. Mi respiración era más rápida de lo normal y transpiraba helado. Solté un sollozo sin poder evitarlo, aquel sueño había sido muy real. Miré a mi lado y vi que el lado de James estaba vacío. Me levanté de inmediato, sin poder dejar de llorar. Había deseado tanto aquel regalo, que quizás James había sospechado. Y si algo le sucedía, no me lo podría perdonar.

Apenas llegué abajo, vi a mi James sonriéndome con un regalo en sus manos. Había abierto la boca, quizás al ver mi rostro, pero no le dejé hablar, tan sólo me tiré a sus brazos y le besé. Nuestros amigos nos miraban extrañados por mi actitud, y más porque James estuvo a un pelo de botar el regalo, soltando un pequeño gritito.

—Te tengo un regalo —me sonrió estirándomelo. Yo no lo tomé y lo volví a besar —. ¿No quieres ver el regalo?

—No. No me interesa.

—Pero me costó encontrarlo —se quejó, haciendo pucherito. Escuché un comentario de Sirius, algo enojado por mi poca curiosidad. Se moría por ver qué contenía aquel paquete —. Mi vida, míralo, por favor. Sé que te encantará.

—Me gusta más tenerte a mi lado, James —le susurré, volviéndolo a abrazar. Sabía que estaba confundido, porque no me abrazaba. Estaba perplejo por mi actitud. Siempre había sido curiosa con los regalos —. ¿Por qué no me regalas un te amo?

— ¡Que va! —escuché la voz de Sirius. Tomó el regalo de las manos de James y lo abrió. Yo reí, pero James lo miró enojado —. Mira, Lily, James te ha regalado una cajita musical… ¡Que tierno! —esto último lo dijo con voz de mujer. Todos reímos —. Te acuso que ayer, mientras tú cocinabas…

—Cállate, Canuto.

—James leyó tu diario de vida —terminó Sirius, riendo. Quería que yo le dijera unas cuantas cosas a James, pero yo sonreí y le volví a besar.

—Sí, siempre he querido una cajita musical —susurré, observando aquella hermosa caja. La misma caja que me había querido comprar. La misma caja que había visto en mi sueño —. Pero nada reemplaza el sueño de la familia feliz y unida que tú, James, me has cumplido. La caja musical vale prácticamente nada comparado con tu compañía, amor. Sin ti, mi navidad no tendría sentido… sin ti o Harry, ¿crees que una cajita musical me alegraría la vida?

James me miró, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Pero yo tenía razón. No importaba el regalo, sino quién lo regalaba. No importaba si era barato o caro, sino las ganas con las que te lo han regalado. Si fuera por el dinero, las familias pobres, las que viven en campamentos, sin comida, vivirían en un mundo sin felicidad. Pero no. Ellos siempre serían felices porque estaban todos juntos y eso era lo que muchos no comprendían.

Los regalos son para decirte que el que te lo ha regalado está ahí, a tu lado, no importa la distancia, pues piensa en ti. Jamás importará si está envuelto o no, pues lo que importa en la intención. Por todo esto, es lamentable pasar una navidad sin un ser querido, por eso se sufre, porque cuando los pierdes, es cuando te das cuenta que aquellos pequeños regalos, que pudieron haberte decepcionado, valían más que lo que tu mente podía llegar a creer.

Mi regalo perfecto ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, desde que James me dijo te amo y Harry vino al mundo. El regalo perfecto de alguien, no lo puedes ver ni oír, pues se siente, no se toca… la felicidad.


End file.
